Yume Ja Nai Yo
by Ashna
Summary: Takeru is a sorcerer born, but his destiny is being decided in his dreams.(Yaoi, lime, magic & adorable Daisuke. Kenkeru.) HEY!! You all read HID, Onni-san and Cheesecake but not this?Read this anyone who likes my other stuff!This is my fave story of mine
1. Friends forever

(Re-posting. Original date in August)

Onni-san is FINALLy over and I am free to work on this little idea I've had for two months now. It's going to be bigger better and well I'm gonna love this fic. I've told my friends about it what I plan on doing and they are hyped up. I got my one friend crying at one point(and myself) okay not quite crying but definetly gettin sad over it and I havn't even started yet!!!!

It's AU Alternate Universe. No body really knows anybody in here. Takeru and Yamato are related but they've lost touch a LONG time ago. Like when Takeru was two. Taichi and Hikari arn't related and they have no clue the other exists. Okay? All right.

Warning: Yaoi, Waff, and general cute stuff for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Sad as that is at least they end up happy in the show. I'm rarely kind to my characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru Takaishi wrapped his scarlet wool cloak tighter around him as his horse plodded through the snow. His feet were numb pressed against the sides of his mount. The wind stung his cheeks and Takeru squeezed his eyes almost shut to protect them from the biting cold. It was about mid winter and one of the worst times to travel. Worse if you were in the northern part of the country. Of course that's where he was.

Normally at this time of year he'd be snug and warm reading a book in the library or maybe at a study session with Yamato and Koushiro. But he'd graduated early beating both through the gates and had a mere month to find a partner. Koushiro said it served him right for managing to beat the older and highly intelligent boy to graduation. Never mind that Koushiro was involved in a very different, more intense form of magic then Takeru. One that involved twice the amount of time to learn.

As is, he knew exactly who was to join him on his tour of duty. He'd promised a friend just before he left their small village that he'd find a way to help him out.

~~~~~~  
Lalalalalalalala Flash back lalalalalalalala  
~~~~~~

It was once again the time of year when sorcerers searched villages throughout the five kingdoms for young boys and girls who had the talent for magic. Takeru Takashi waited patiently inside the small temple of his village for his mother to stop gossiping and for his one and only friend to show up.

"HEY TAKASHI!!!!!!"

Takeru sighed and rolled his eyes as the hyper active Daisuke Motomiya the Inn Masters son bounded up to him a superior smirk on his face. Large expressive brown eyes smiled at him as Takeru looked up from his bored inspection of the floor.

"I betcha I'M going to get picked for a sorcerers apprentice!"He said with a huge smile the same argument he used every year.

"We'll see." Takeru had said calmly.

"You'll be here forever I bet working in your Mother's book shop forever."

"Maybe."

This form of conversation went on for quite some time. When the two boys first met it was assumed they didn't get along. Daisuke was loud not to mention rude and would often make the emotional Takeru cry. But when separated for two weeks the two families where bombarded with two small boys asking if the other could come over and play. It was decided that they were good for each other. Daisuke would learn to be calmer and pay more attention to others feelings and Takeru would develop a thicker skin. They'd been inseparable ever since.

"Takeru?" Daisuke suddenly stopped the bragging.

"What?"

"What if one of us gets picked this year?" Daisuke asked looking slightly distressed.

"I mean what will happen to the one who gets picked?"

Takeru frowned and thought about that for a moment. He knew that when his brother had been picked he'd had to leave for the academy and his mother and father had never heard from him again. His father had left his mother soon after that too.

"I think you have to go away and not come back." Takeru answered.

"Oh." Daisuke said then went quiet as the sorcerer walked into the small temple. 

The parents waited outside as the towns children were looked over. It was nothing spectacular. The sorcerer, a man in his late forties with a square face and earthy colouring stood in front of each kid, looked into their eyes then moved onto the next. If he found a child they wern't even told. The sorcerer would go outside and tell the parents.

It was the same as always and soon Takeru and Daisuke were sneaking out the back to go play for a few hours. Any opportunity to skip chores was eagerly pounced upon by the two boys. Especially if it meant they could spend time together. The parents would talk for a while and gossip over who had no talent for magic and who might one day. So far the only person from their village had been Takeru's brother Yamato and that had been six years ago.

"Do you think anybody will get picked this time?" Takeru asked Daisuke from the ground.

Daisuke looked down from the lowest branch of a tree he'd been trying to climb since he was five. He screwed up his face in thought then nodded.

"Yeah. I think your gonna get picked." Daisuke said not looking too happy about it.

"Why?" Takeru blinked.

"I don't know your just kinda glowy sometimes. You wern't like that the last time the sorcerer came but you are now." Daisuke said turning away from Takeru and reaching for another branch.

"Glowy?" Takeru asked confused.

He didn't think he'd changed at all since last year. But he was beginning to get worried because Daisuke was being so serious and that happened rarely. Daisuke grabbed the next branch and managed to pull himself up.

"Yeah glowy. Kinda like.....I don't know but when ever your all glowy if I touch you I get a shock." Daisuke said resting on the branch.

"Jun says it's creepy. My mom and dad say they arn't surprised because your brother had the same thing before he got picked."

"Everyone can see this?" Takeru asked.

He thought it was weird because he'd never felt any different but people Had been acting different towards him. His mother had gotten clingy too. Daisuke shrugged.

"Naw, just me and Jun. She was the only one who noticed your brother too......Takeru? Will you never ever come back?" Daisuke asked looking down on Takeru with slightly watery eyes.

Takeru couldn't say he wouldn't. His brother never had come back when He'd left. Daisuke jumped out of the tree and landed beside Takeru. He frowned at the blonde then plopped onto the ground with a sigh.

"I don't Want you to leave." He mumbled as Takeru sat beside him.

"I might not...."

"No you will. I all ready know I wont. The sorcerer guy told my parents both me and Jun will never be able to touch magic just see it sometimes." Daisuke pouted sniffing.

"Takeru.....I don't want you to leave. Your my only friend!" Daisuke wailed finally breaking down and flinging his arms around Takeru's waist.

"We were going to be friends forever. To go away and you'd become a scholar and I'd be a knight or a horse breeder or maybe run an inn or something....but if you leave we'll never see each other again! I'll be alone....."

Takeru sniffed once and put an arm around Daisuke's shoulders trying to comfort his friend.

"Daisuke, I will not leave for good okay? I'll come back and we'll still be friends! I promise I'll come back and we'll be friends forever!" Takeru said now crying himself.

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll never let you be alone."

~~~~  
Lalalalalalala End Flash Back Lalalalalalalala  
~~~~

Lucky for Daisuke there was a way for him to keep his promise. That ability to see active magic was rare and if Daisuke still wanted to he could join Takeru. A sorcerer needed a helper, an assistant. Someone to channel energy for them, to take care of their stuff, who could handle magical things without hurting themselves. There was a catch, the person ended up sealing their very lives to that of the sorcerer. If Daisuke accepted Takeru could kill him in cold blood and never be punished for it.

*I hope he still trusts me as much as he did then...*

Takeru sneezed and wished to God that the storm died down. The snow was truly miserable to travel through. Finally after what seemed hours he came upon the lights of the towns Inn. It was fairly large and the stable was a separate building close to the road. He steared the horse in that direction.

He let himself in to the stable and sighed in relief as a warm breath of air hit his face. They heated the stable. He led his horse towards an empty spot when a yell came from outside.

"SHUT UP JUN!!!!!"

Fainter and less close could be heard a high pitched female voice.

"Lazy ass Daisuke you better not spend all day in there! Dad wants you to clean up the common room too."

"WHATEVER JUN!! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!!!"

The side door opened and a disgruntled looking boy around Takeru's age stomped through. He was tanned even in mid winter, with spiky mahogany hair and large brown eyes. He let the door close behind him and blinked in surprise at Takeru.

"Oh... sorry about the yelling I didn't know anybody was in here. Did you just get here?" Daisuke asked.

"It's okay I know you and Jun could never really get along." Takeru said slightly worried.

Daisuke obviously didn't recgonise him and they hadn't been able to talk since he'd left at age eight. He was sixteen now. Much taller and quite lanky with adolescence. Daisuke blinked in confusion then his eyes widened in surprise.

"T-t-takeru?" He stuttered in shock.

"Yeah. I told you I'd come back and here I am." Takeru answered with a weak grin.

Then jumped in surprise as Daisuke let out a loud whoop and flung himself forward. He drew Takeru into a huge bear hug.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!! I knew you'd come back." Daisuke into his shoulder.

*When did I get taller then him?*

He returned the hug a little less ethusiasticly. Daisuke hadn't changed one bit and his personality did make him step back a bit and blink. Daisuke bounded back with a huge smile and Takeru couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry I didn't write or anything but I wasn't allowed." He said knowing he sounded stupid but not knowing what else to say after such a long time.

"Like I care!! I'm just glad you came back!!!" Daisuke answered emediatly.

"But I can't stay. I have to travel around for about seven years before settling down....and I was wondering...do you still want to come? With me that is. I know we were small but you always said you wanted to travel and that's all I'm going to be doing." Takeru asked thinking himself an idiot.

*He's probably got a sweet heart and a life here. We were just kids and he's probably got different dreams now...*

"HELL YEAH!!!!" Daisuke yelled throwing his arms around Takeru again catching him off guard.

He lot his balance and fell back into a pile of hay. Daisuke came tumbling after him. He kept his death grip on Takeru smiling like an idiot. Takeru blinked and began laughing quietly a bit surprised at the reaction.

"You haven't changed at all Dai-chan."

"Everyone still tells me to grow up!" He said with sounded like pride.

"There's catch to coming with me though..."

"Name it! I wont care, I swear."

"You'd have to let me tie your self to me." Takeru said not really certain he had the right to ask for something so serious.

"You mean become your assistant?" Daisuke said looking surprised.

Takeru nodded and wondered if Daisuke knew what that entailed. The signing over of your very life wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"Of course I will. I doubt eight years has changed you that much. I'd trust you with my life. Scratch that I Will trust you with my life!" He said lightly giving Takeru a squeeze.

" Now, " he said before Takeru could respond.

"We'll have to leave now. My parents would never let me go! Just leave your horse here and take mine. He's good for travel and can carry two easily!" Daisuke said bounding up and grabbing Takeru's horse, giving it a rub down and sticking it in a stall with fresh water and feed.

He grabbed another horse a big sturdy grey morgan. He saddled him up and walked over to Takeru who was still picking straw off his scarlet cloak. Seeing that Daisuke was wanting to leave as he was Takeru frowned.

"Don't you need clothes? Something warmer then the jerkin your wearing?" Takeru asked in surprise.

"No I'll be fine! We're just going into the next town anyway. That's just five candle marks away. I'll be fine." Daisuke said scrambling up into the saddle.

Takeru shrugged and puled himself up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and grabbed the reigns. Daisuke smiled as this move wrapped Takeru's cloak around him as well.

"See I told you I'd be fine! Now lets get going before Jun walks in a throws a fit!"

"To be honest I should place the binding spell now. We're supposed to stick around each other for a while after it's cast." Takeru said as he walked the horse out of the stable and down the road.

The storm hadn't died down much but it was still manageable. Daisuke shivered and snuggled back against him and nodded.

"Okay do whatever it is you have to do!"

Takeru pulled off a glove and placed his hand over one of Daisuke's. He concentrated pulling the magic to him and forcing it into what he wanted. He took the magic that was himself and reached for Daisuke's. Their two signatures fell into step with a physical snap surprising both Daisuke and Takeru.

"What was that?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know....I think because we where friends before there was already a bond there....I guess I just reinforced it." Takeru said feeling a bit disoriented.

"Oh.." Daisuke said calming down and leaning back against Takeru.

They were now connected for life and Takeru hoped it would be a good thing. He pushed negative thoughts from his head and continued on towards the next town. He didn't notice how Daisuke still held his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tada the Long prologue to the prologue fic!!! Lala..oh well yippie! Anyhoo r&r tell me whatcha think!!! Please? I beg of you!!!! I love this story and I want everyone else to love it TOO!!! 


	2. begining of dreams

Well after a mere three reviews I must write another chapter! Because If I don't I wont get people reading this fic!!! And I want people reading this fic!!!! This series will be longer then Onni-san and as fun as Hope in Despair was to write! I am determined that this series will get more reviews then Onni-san too! So far the record to break is 107 reviews! O_o ack I gotta ways to go. Oh well and I wish I could have this series get more reviews then my cheesecake series but hell even I know porn sells better then nice stuff. Oh yeah this series WILL have lemons. They'll pop up eventually. Anyhoo on to the fic! Chapter One.

P.S. I'm stealing erm borrowing a creature from my all time favourite author Mercedes Lackey. The Wrysa are just too cool and freaky! But they are not my idea!!! They belong to her!! Copy right and everything!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~

Snap.

"Ouch!"

Crunch.

"Kuso!"

Snap.

"Stupid friggin branches!!!!!"

Takeru sighed and turned around as he gave up on silently wishing his partner would be just as silent. Daisuke was making his way several lengths behind him and making as much noise as a herd of stampeding cattle.

"Daisuke could you be a little bit on the quiet side?" Takeru asked as soon as the burgundy haired boy got within normal conversation range.

Daisuke looked at him sheepishly and shrugged. It wasn't really his fault that twigs and branches kept lashing out at him. This forest was only travelled by local hunters and large animals. There were no trails to be seen through the under brush. So he had to force his way through the brush in only shorts and a sleeveless tunic. Takeru would have bought him something more suitable but the long cold winter had dried them out of cash. So far they hadn't been able to find high enough paying work even though the summer was about over.

"Sorry Takeru. I'll suffer in silence." He answered with a grin and promptly shut up.

When they first became partners Daisuke would have whined and complained about the entire assignment. But three years of following Takeru around as he worked for the people and solved what problems he could had toughened Daisuke up. Now he complained only as a habit and would generly be quiet when asked. 

Takeru couldn't be happier with how well Daisuke had adjusted. Daisuke was his best friend and he wouldn't want anyone else with him. On boring assignments he kept things lively with his antics. Things Takeru might have found annoying made this life a lot better. 

He glanced back again at Daisuke who was no silently suffering the whips and snags of the underbrush. Smiling gently at how loyal and reliable Daisuke was.

*I really have to thank him somehow. Next time we get a bunch of cash I'll have to buy him a proper cloak or a jacket.*

He turned back to their current job. They were investigating what appeared to be some larger, maybe magical in nature, creature who had scared away all the game in this forest. The local villagers were quite desperate to begin hunting before harvest set in. Then they would be too busy gathering in the crops to hunt for their winter meat. While most villages would just hunt throughout the winter, this far north things tended to be buried in meters of snow by the end of october.

So far Takeru hadn't seen any signs of a larger creature at all. Not even the tracks of something normal for the area. No deer, bear or wolf tracks. He couldn't even find the tracks of bobcat or coyote or any of the smaller predators. Also he couldn't sense any traces of a magical creature that had set up shop.

*This is weird... And the only animals I am seeing are birds, squirrels and the occasional rabbit.*

Pushing onward Takeru moved deeper into the forest expanding all his senses as far as he could. He wanted to be open to any hint what so ever of any disturbance in the magical fields of the area. Still nothing seemed wrong.

*Except this forest has about as many creatures in it as a city garden.*

Daisuke followed close behind every now and then letting out an involuntary yelp or curse when a particularly large, sharp twig snapped into him. 

Finally after walking for most of the day Takeru changed direction. He'd sensed a break in the surrounding foliage and decided to stop and take up camp there. He knew Daisuke could probably keep going for a few more hours but with keeping his senses open and searching all afternoon he was a bit worn out.

When Daisuke saw the clearing he happily charged through the bush and collapsed into a thick circle of green grass.

"All right break time!! Are we just taking a rest or settin up camp?" He asked flopping back to lay spread eagle, flinging their supply bag off his back to lay it beside him.

"We're staying all night. I'm a bit worn out and hungry for that matter." Takeru said sitting down on a downed log.

Now that he looked around the clearing had been used by hunters before. There was a circle of rocks for a fire and the log had been clearly dragged in from the forest to serve as a seat. Daisuke had all ready jumped up and begun starting a fire to cook whatever Takeru lured towards them and to warm the loaf of bread one of the villagers gave them.

Takeru was more then content to let him do all the work. It was the reason all sorcerers were forced to have partners after all. A sorcerer often would exhaust them selves working a piece of magic or simply be too tired to do anything. Their partner would be the one to keep them eating and make sure the sorcerer didn't pass out into the snow or out in the rain or any number of stupid things. Daisuke had always seemed happy to do these things for Takeru, saying it was better then mucking out stables for the rest of his life. That and at least Takeru didn't kick him as a horse would when he tried to help him.

Eventually Daisuke had a small rabbit cooking over the fire slowly, the bread on a nearby rock to warm and went to sit by Takeru to wait until their food was done. Takeru smiled a bit tiredly at him as Daisuke settled down on the ground beside him using the log as a back rest. That was when he noticed how many angry red welts were across Daisuke's legs and arms from the branches.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry Daisuke." Takeru said sliding off the log to kneel beside Daisuke.

"For what?" Daisuke asked looking confused.

"For this. I shoudn't have let you come with me this time. You don't have the right clothes for trekking across the forest." Takeru said taking one of Daisuke's arms and frowning at the scratches.

"Not this again. Look if I didn't come along you'd probably still be sitting on that log without a fire, not even thinking about eating. Then you'd probably just go to sleep on the ground without anything warm and probably catch penmonia. Then I'd feel horribly guilty for not coming and etc etc etc." Daisuke said with a smile even though he was lecturing.

"I know, I know but I'm just going to do something about these. We're probably going to be out here for a few days and I don't want them becoming infected." Takeru said putting his hands over the welts.

Daisuke shrugged and Takeru didn't notice how he blushed slightly as he ran his hands over the cuts. He extended his magic just a little bit more then he had searching and forced fed Daisuke's system energy to heal at a faster rate. It would make him feel a lot more tired but he didn't mind. After some food and rest he'd be back to normal. By the time he finished with the last cut the first ones were only thin pink lines that were quickly fading into nothing.

Then Daisuke got up and checked the meat while Takeru sat back against the log with a tired sigh. Healing was difficult work and not part of his specialty. He was best at finding things like a disturbance in what was normal for an area's magical field. He was good at fixing what was wrong too. He could settle out an area where magic had built up and detect where magic was hidden in places it didn't belong. When he got older and couldn't travel any longer he'd probably end up working at finding other talented children to train in their powers. For now he best served at helping people on the outskirts of the country where help from the capital was hard to receive.

Daisuke came back and handed him some of the rabbit meat pressed between two slices of the bread. Takeru nodded his thanks and ate it slowly. Whenever he worked magic he lost his appetite and Daisuke always made sure he ate. The other boy sat beside him with his own portion and handed him a flask of water.

They didn't say much mostly because Takeru was too tired to talk and ate in silence. Takeru made himself finish off the food and leaned his head back against the log and closed his eyes for a bit just to rest them and promptly feel asleep.

He woke up as Daisuke pulled him up onto his feet. He let himself be lead to the blanket Daisuke had laid out beside the fire and collapsed on to it with a sigh. He felt Daisuke cover him up with his scarlet cloak, the only other source of warmth they had and fell back asleep again. He woke only once again as near twilight Daisuke climbed under the cloak with him. It being much too cold at night to sleep alone. Daisuke curled up against his back and Takeru let himself drop off again.

~~~~~~~~  
  
_ There was golden grass that shimmered in the intense light that surrounded Takeru completely. The sky would have been blue except that the light burned away all traces of any color. The grass was tall and reached up to Takeru's waist. The world seemed surreal as if this place couldn't exist anywhere else but here. There was no sound but that of the wind that blew the grasses softly but Takeru couldn't feel it's gentle caress._

He began walking, maybe to see if he could find some ended to the grasses that stretched beyond his vision. It was mostly the lights fault. It burned away not just the blue sky but also the distance before him. He could see nothing but light beyond twenty feet. Yet it did not bother him. He did not have the urge to squint and shield his eyes. Instead the light seemed just another fact of this place that shouldn't be.  
  
_ After a time he stopped walking and simply watched the rippling grasses, knowing he was waiting for something but not able to remember quite what. There was nothing to wait for here. He was alone in this place as none but him was allowed there. This was his place alone and no one could intrude upon this gentle solitude. Being alone didn't bother him. One wasn't supposed to be With another here. It was his alone to enjoy and he would hold that close to him forever.  
_  
_Then as suddenly as he'd appeared within this place it changed. The intense light was gone and the sky faded to a brilliant indigo splayed about with stars. The grass now stretched out beyond to the horizon. Though the light was gone the grasses themselves glowed and gave light to the dark sky. He now could feel the gentle breeze against his cheek. Then the air was squeezed from his lungs in a tight grip as he felt himself be pulled backwards by some unseen force._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tada chapter one!!! Whatcha think? Please tell me? And to the Daikeru hopeful, I'm sorry this is completely Kenkeru. Well okay if you hadn't figured it out by now it's one sided Daikeru. But next chapter should clear somethings up. Now tell all your friends to read this fic!!! No one seems to like it much! Why, why, why? Doshite wont people read this? I go yell at them. People who liked Hope In Despair, Over for the Weekend and Onni-san should like this!!!! *Sigh* I stop complaining now...   
Oh and if anyone cares I'm dating Miyama now!!! Yippie I got girlfriend!!! Loves ya Miya-chan!!! Yes you are CUTE!!! Cute as a button! Cuter then Suki! Okay that's pushing it but your still cute!!! ;P 


	3. attack

Hey here's chapter two! I hope you liked the last bit. I'm writing this even before posting the last chapter because at this point ff.net is still down!!! V_V I miss it so. But if your reading this then everythings back to normal! Yippie! Ahem anyhoo chapter two!

I don't own digimon or Wrysa or yeah! Just this plot line...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
_ There was golden grass that shimmered in the intense light that surrounded Takeru completely. The sky would have been blue except that the light burned away all traces of any gentle blue. The grass was tall and reached up to Takeru's waist. The world seemed surreal as if this place couldn't exist anywhere else but here. There was no sound but that of the wind that blew the grasses gently but Takeru couldn't feel it's gentle caress._

He began walking maybe to see if he could find some ended to the grasses that stretched beyond his vision. It was mostly the lights fault. It burned away not just the blue sky but also the distance before him. He could see nothing but light beyond twenty feet. Yet it did not bother him. He did not have the urge to squint and shield his eyes. Instead the light seemed just another fact of this place that shouldn't be.

After a time he stopped walking to simply watch the rippling grasses knowing he was waiting for something but not able to remember quite what. There was nothing to wait for here. He was alone in this place as none but him was allowed there. This was his place alone and no one could intrude upon this gentle solitude. Being alone didn't bother him. One wasn't supposed to be With another here. It was his alone to enjoy and he would hold that close to him forever.  
  
_ Then as suddenly as he'd appeared within this place it changed. The intense light was gone and the sky faded to a brilliant indigo splayed about with stars. The grass now stretched out beyond to the horizon. Though the light was gone the grasses themselves glowed and gave light to the dark sky. He now could feel the gentle breeze against his cheek. Then the air was squeezed from his lungs in a tight grip ad he felt himself be pulled backwards by some unseen force._

Twisting Takeru managed to push against the ground with his feet sending him and his assailant backwards into the tall grasses. A startled whoosh of air brushed against Takeru's neck as he landed solidly on top of the person behind him. The arms around his waist pulled him to the side and suddenly he was lying on his back in the grass looking up into a pair of violet eyes framed by hair the same color as the sky.

"And what was that for?" his would be attacker asked sounding as if most of the air had been knocked out of him.

Takeru laughed at the disgruntled expression on the face before him and reached up to brush some of the long dark locks back behind one ear.

"You startled me. But I am sorry if I hurt you Ken." Takeru said smiling.

He knew Ken wasn't really mad. The slightly older boy just liked to pout at imagined slights. Takeru personally thought it was adorable considering his companion was just a bit too serious sometimes.

"Naw I'm okay. Besides this worked out all right." Ken said with a grin sitting up to straddle Takeru's waist.

"Hey get off!" Takeru said even though he was grinning.

Then he got a good look at what he was wearing and began laughing. Ken blinked in confusion, wondering what Takeru found quite so amusing.

"Duckies and Bunnies?" Takeru gasped giving Ken's night clothes a tug.

"What? Oh geez how did I know you were going to laugh? Hey these are comfortable and the nights are hot where I am. These are the coolest things I have next to being naked." Ken said leaning down to rest his elbows on Takeru's chest.

"Naked's good." Takeru grinned reaching up to grasp Ken behind the neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Their lips brushed against each other gently, then parted only to come together again with more force. Ken opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Takeru's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Takeru complied and opened his mouth drawing Ken in and rubbing his tongue against his. Ken sighed and started running his hands down Takeru's chest to the hem of his shirt, then back up again under the shirt, caressing Takeru's skin gently. The blonde shivered at the touch and his one free hand reached down for the draw string to Ken's night clothes.

(AN sorry people no action described here. Maybe later. Maybe.)

It was some time later that Takeru and Ken lay still in the grass, Takeru's scarlet cloak wrapped around them for warmth, limbs still entwined. Takeru rested with his head on Ken's chest listening to the rise and fall of his breathing timed with the beating of his heart. Ken simply stared up at the glittering dark sky past the glowing light of the grass.

"I wish this was real. I wish I really was here with you..." Ken's voice said quietly the sound lonely in the comfortable silence they'd created.

"But this is real. You are here and so am I." Takeru said hoping this time Ken would listen to him.

Since the first time he'd had a dream of this bright field he'd known the dream was more then just that. When he'd asked his teachers they told him it was more then a dream. It was the consciousness of his soul that, using his magic, detached itself from the confides of his body to drift around as he slept. There was no danger of dying or injury. No one could touch his soul without him letting them in and that was impossible.  
  
Then he'd woken to this dream that wasn't and seen the indigo sky's he had been freaked out to say the least. Looking around he'd seen the figure of a boy about his age standing in the distance. He'd approached him unsure of what else to do and instantly fell in love. Ken had apparently felt the same because no words were exchanged between them, they just kissed.

The next day he'd been quite confused and approached his teachers again. They had been quite surprised to hear his tale. They searched their books looking for an explanation and found one word that explained it all. Soulmate. Ken could enter Takeru's dream, his soul, because they were one. Connected for the rest of their lives and beyond they were destined to love each other.

He'd told Ken this but he didn't believe. Even though he had his own magic, magic stronger even in dormancy then anyone Takeru had seen, he didn't believe. To him magic didn't exist and this was just a dream to torment him with something, someone he could never have in truth.

"I don't believe that." Ken answered quietly with a touch of sorrow.

Takeru knew Ken wanted to believe but couldn't make himself see past what he'd leaned all his life. Magic did not exist and never would. Sighing Takeru snuggled closer to Ken offering what comfort he could. He knew this was real and that Ken was somewhere out in the world. Close enough that they spoke the same language or Ken had leaned his at some point. Ken echoed his sigh and wrapped and arm around his shoulders, burying his face in Takeru's hair.

"I'll prove it to you somehow. I prove this is real." Takeru said determined to have Ken realize that there was someone out there who would love him and never stop loving him as long as their souls existed.

Ken just shook his head in disbelief. Takeru sighed again then tried to focus his mind on something else. His eyes caught the bright pattern of Duckies and Bunnies on Ken's night clothes and chuckled.

"Considering how stupid... Erm silly these are why don't you ever chose something you wear during the day?" Takeru asked knowing full well one could chose their clothing in this place.

"Didn't you say this place reflects us? Even what we wear? Not that I believe that. But just to explain." Ken answered.

"Yeah." Takeru confirmed, he always wore his scarlet cloak because he was a sorcerer and his entire life was ruled by that one fact.

"Well the clothes I wear during the day have nothing to do with me. They are merely a part of what people want me to be but they are not me." Ken finished sounding once again sad and morose.

Takeru sat up and looked down at Ken who was looking pretty much depressed as his voice sounded. He reached out and brushed back a few strands of hair off his forehead. He smiled as loving and understanding a smile as he could then leaned down and kissed the tip of Ken's nose.

"Then I hope I see you in nothing but Duckies and Bunnies forever."

And the smile Ken gave him was stored away in the back of his mind for safe keeping, so he could see it again whenever he wanted. Then Ken frowned and Takeru was having trouble focusing on Ken's face.

"Guess I'm waking up." Takeru said with regret as the landscape around him slowly faded.

"Ken? What's it like here without me?" Takeru asked as he wished he could stay and keep the loneliness out of Ken's eyes.

"Lonely."

Then he woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru woke quickly as his senses told him something was not right. He detangled himself from Daisuke who'd wrapped his arms around his waist and sat up extending his senses beyond the clearing. Nothing. But the hairs on the back of his neck rose and every instinct he had said run.

Turning around Takeru shook Daisuke awake wanting nothing more then to get out of there quickly. His friend woke and sat up looking confusedly at Takeru in the dim light from the banked fire. Takeru motioned to be quiet and pack up quickly.

With both of them working they soon had everything in their single pack and the fire out. Then walking quietly they made towards the village. Every single one of Takeru's senses told him to run, not to be quiet and slow but run as fast he could as far away as possible. By the wide, keyed up look in Daisuke's eyes he felt the same and he kept close to Takeru as they walked.

Just about the only thing not screaming danger at Takeru was his magic and that told him volumes more then anything else would. He knew of only three creatures that where completely undetectable by magic. One was a simple small bird that was used for carrying messages during times of war. That was harmless. Another was slow moving if very dangerous. But that nameless creature could only survive in extremely warm climates. The only other thing was Wrysa.

Wrysa were fast, smart and deadly. He'd never seen one in life or in pictures but every book he read said the things were dangerous. They wiped out the population of every large creature in the area they lived in. Their saliva was poisonous. Light footed they left no tracks and absorbed magic as easily as they breathed.

Magic... They hadn't been in the area before of Takeru and Daisuke would have felt them before. He'd only been using his senses before but they must have picked up on the magic of him healing Daisuke's wounds.

*Shitshitshitshitshit*

They'd be hunting him down that was for sure. Now they had to either out right run or fight for their lives. Takeru chose run. Now that he knew what was out there Takeru forgot about stealth and singnaled to Daisuke to run.

They picked up speed but not much. With the thick brush around them they could only move at a semi fast walk. Takeru's mind tried desperately to find someway of getting away but nothing came up. Daisuke was slowing down as branch after branch snapped against his legs and arms painfully.

Takeru was helping Daisuke through a patch of really thick stuff when a flash of something black sped past Takeru's line of vision. Another then another, at least five milled around in the shadows just beyond the trees.

Both boys froze in fear as the creatures moved forward as a group, five pairs of green yellow slitted eyes staring back at them. The Wrysa where certainly horrifying to look at. Their bodies were shaped close to that of a hound. Long legs and thin bodies. A long shiny neck that arched alternately sinking low to the ground. They were covered in shiny scales and that's where the similarity to a dog ended. Their heads where more viper shaped with a thinner snout set with glittering green yellow eyes that made you ill just to look at the unnatural light shinning from them.

They stayed in a pack winding around each other never stopping, creating a feeling of vertigo and confusion if you tried to focus on just one for long. They stopped about ten feet from Takeru and Daisuke as if waiting for the right time to make their kill.

Daisuke shivered and pressed closer against Takeru's back and he didn't blame him. They had no weapons except his magic. Unfortunetly his magic would do nothing to stop these creatures.

*If I send anything at them they'll just absorb the energy and become stronger. They're vunrable to physical attacks but it's gotta either crush their skull or completely render them immobile. What can I do? What can I do?*

Both Takeru and Daisuke reached for the only weapons they had. Daisuke had his long knife that he used for skinning and cutting up game, while Takeru had a small short sword he hadn't needed to use in years.

*We're dead. Completely dead.*

"Daisuke, stay away from their teeth and claws. Their poisonous and go for their heads. It's the only way to kill them." Takeru muttered as he tried to think of a way to kill them off without getting close.

His eyes fell on a large tree just beyond the Wyrsa. With a smile he reached out with his magic keeping it far from the creatures and gave a pull. So distracted by the aura of strong magic dancing in front of their noses the Wrysa didn't notice as the large tree suddenly snapped in two and fell upon the pack.

Takeru and Daisuke leap in opposite directions as the tree fell in their direction as well. Takeru heard loud yelps of pain as the pack was crushed by the tree. He almost shouted for joy until he saw the glowing eyes of two Wrysa climbing out from the branches. One had it hind quarters crushed by the blow but managed to move itself slowly.

The unharmed one locked it's eyes on Takeru and leaped with lightning speed. As it's fore claws connected with Takeru's chest he was sent flying backwards into a tree. Bringing his arm up he sunk the point of his sword deep into the Wrysa's skull as it lunged to sink it's teeth into his skin. It collapsed on top of him green and pungent blood seeping from the wound onto him. He pushed the creature off only to have the injured Wrysa leap to attack him. Takeru flung his arm up to protect himself and felt the sharp teeth sink into his flesh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~

Ladeda end chapter two! See ya next time! ^_^ R&R please and thank you! 


	4. poison takes it's hold

Chapter Three! Yippie! I've all ready written down the plot to this story chapter by chapter and it's made thing much easier. All i do is write around what I was going to do. Filler to the basic plot. I should do this with every story I write. Makes things much easier. Much much. Sept I got carried away with the last. Was supposed to stop it just as the Wrysa attacked. Ooh well.

Oh yeah taking another thing from Mercedes Lackey in this chapter. The little pendant thingy Daisuke uses. It's not quite the same as her's as I've changed it to suit my needs but basicly the same.

And if your wondering later Toji is my version of Human Wormmon made specificly for this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~~~~~~~~~Daisuke's pov

Daisuke leaped out of the falling trees path with wide eyes. He hated when Takeru sprung these surprise magicy things on him. Of course he shouldn't complain considering Takeru Was a sorcerer and he Was supposed to help him out. No Wrysa appeared on his side of the tree so he began climbing through the branches to reach the other side.

Half way through he could hear the slithering growls of the Wrysa. Some had survived. He also heard the strangled shout of pain coming from Takeru. Moving quicker then before, Daisuke broke from the branches in time to see Takeru trying to release his arm from the creatures grip. Rushing forward Daisuke stabbed the repulsive creature through the back of the head. It's death grip on Takeru's arms loosened and the blonde pushed it violently from him.

"Daisuke thanks Gods... " Takeru said then stopped wincing and clutching his arm to him.

"What's wrong?"Daisuke asked kneeling immediately at Takeru's side, taking his arm to look at it.

The Wrysa's siliva coated the wound which was all ready beginning to swell. Takeru blinked a few times and swayed where he sat, looking worried.

"Daisuke the poison acts very quickly. I'll last for awhile but you have to get me back to the village as quickly as possible." He said sounding a bit woozy.

Daisuke nodded and poured some water over the bites in Takeru's arm. It wasn't enough to wash away all the poison but it got the bites semi clean. He left the cut open so the wound could seep. Then helping the steadily worsening Takeru to his feet set off.

He was worried but as long as Takeru could walk he was sure things would be okay. Unfortunately the trip here had taken all day. At the slower pase they were forced to adopt the trip back would lead them well into sunrise and the afternoon. Looking sideways at Takeru, Daisuke wasn't sure he could make it. They'd been walking for about twenty minutes and the blonde would trip often, unable to lift his feet high enough to avoid rocks and branches. His good arm clutched the injured one to his chest, the only thing keeping him from flying face down into the ground was Daisuke's arm around his waist.

*I'll get him out of this. I wont let him down.*

"Don't worry Takeru your going to be fine. I'll get you outa here." Daisuke said reassuringly.

Takeru smiled weakly at him and stumbled over another rock, this time jarring his arm painfully. He gasped with pain but kept going when Daisuke urged him on.

"I know you will Daisuke. I know you will." He said quietly managing to move forward.  


It was just after sun rise when Takeru could go no further. For the last hour he'd barely been aware of his surroundings or anything Daisuke said. Then he tripped again but this time Daisuke couldn't hold him up. He fell to the ground not even trying to save himself. All Daisuke was able to do was keep him from face planting the ground.

"Takeru? Takeru are you okay?" Daisuke asked desperately pulling Takeru into a sitting position.

  
Takeru didn't even focus on him. He'd become delirious and kept muttering something about a Ken and proving he was real. Daisuke didn't understand what he was talking about and frankly didn't care at the moment. He let Takeru lean back against a tree before leaning on his heels thinking.

*How much farther is it to the village? Could I make it if I carried him? Would Takeru make it?*

~~~~~~~~~~Takeru POV  
  
Takeru's vision blurred in and out. A red screaming pain spreading from his injured arm throughout his entire body. The more time that passed the harder it was for him to hang on to reality. 

He had faith that Daisuke would get him help. He wasn't so sure about the village healer. Wrysa were rare and not commonly known about. Takeru wasn't sure a normal herbal healer would do. 

Blinking as his vision grew darker then cleared moments later Takeru forgot thinking to just sit. It was nice not to be moving anymore. The pain was spreading down to his legs. Going from just plain numb to tingling like pins and needles but steadily getting worse.

At this point all Takeru wanted to do was sleep. He forced himself to stay awake. No use scaring Daisuke more then he already was. He really hoped Daisuke would be okay without him.

*Since when did I decide I wasn't going to survive this?*

He thought stubbornly. Takeru wasn't going to give up that easily. Yet the little idea drifted through his mind and took hold. There was no way for him to be cured even if Daisuke managed to get him back in time. It was useless.

*Oh well. I just wish I could see Ken again...*

Takeru sighed still struggling to remain aware. Think about Ken made him remember his promise to prove to Ken that he was real. That was impossible now. He'd die and Ken would go on with his life. Takeru grew sad as he thought about this. It was very clear from his conversations with Ken that the boy was unhappy with his life. 

*I'm one of the few reasons he has to go on. I can leave him... Okay so I don't have a choice but he has to know I'm real... But how?*

As Daisuke rummaged through their bags trying to find something to help, Takeru searched through his memory. It wa strangle how he could still think coherently, yet was unable to act this way. He had a vague sense of babbling under his breath about something too.

His blurry eyes focused on some birds twittering through the grasses behind Daisuke. A small mental smile twitched his lips. He knew how to prove to Ken he was real and see him just one last time. Reaching out with the last bits of magic he had he placed a simple spell on a bird. Then carried the spell with his as the effort pushed him past the brink of the waking world.

~~~~~~~~Daisuke POV

Daisuke had just figured out a way to help Takeru, his when eyes rolled back and his head slumped to the side. Daisuke felt his pulse hoping the poison hadn't effected his friend that greatly yet.

*It's just a normal reaction. He'll be fine. He'll be fine.*

But as he felt the faint flutter of Takeru's pulse beating weakly through the skin Daisuke knew no village herbalist was going to be able to extract the poison from Takeru's blood stream. The only thing capable of saving him was magic. This cemented his decision.

Daisuke reached for a pendant hanging around his neck and pulled it out. It was a round flat disk that looked a bit like mother of pearl though he didn't know what it was. Takeru had given it to him after one point were they'd barely escaped with their lives. Takeru had become worried about what Daisuke would do if he'd been killed or injured.

"Take this disk and let three drops of your own blood fall on it. Then think really hard about what you need. Whether it be another sorcerer, a healer or even if you need the whole flipping army to come. It's Only for emergencies so be careful when you use it. Only if you can't do something yourself. After using it stay put." He'd said going over some more minor details about the spell and things he couldn't do.

Sitting down beside Takeru he pulled out his pocket knife which had been useless against the Wrysa and poked his finger. He let the prescribed three drops of blood to fall. The pendant began to glow slightly with a strange inner light and Daisuke began to think desperately for what he needed.

*I need someone who can help Takeru. Somebody who can take the poison out of his blood and keep him alive! He's almost dead so please hurry.*

He kept thinking about this not knowing how long he was supposed to keep it up. Takeru had begun shivering so Daisuke still thinking of his need took out Takeru's scarlet cloak and wrapped it around his body. He then wrapped his arms around Takeru and held the blonde close wishing repeatedly for help.

*Please, please somebody who can take this crap out of Takeru. Please hurry...*

He held Takeru tightly in his arms trying to warm him up. His skin now felt clammy and there was a fine sheen of sweat glimmering on his skin. His breathing was becoming gradually more shallow and Daisuke was filled with fear.

"Don't you dare die on me Takaishi. What would I do without you anyways? Be a stable boy again? Your all I got so you can't die on me." He said forgetting to keep up the lanity in his head for help.

"Please don't die. Please don't die." He whispered burying his face in Takeru's soft hair and wishing again and again for Takeru not to die.

Nobody seemed to hear his plea's as Takeru's breathing grew softer and his skin even colder. Still Daisuke held him hoping somebody would come and save them.

~~~~~~~~~~Ken POV

_When ever he had this dream he stayed for quite a long time. Even after Takeru left and the golden fields of grass felt leaving the dream scape cold, dark and as barren as a desert he didn't leave. Couldn't was more appropriate. He was trapped within this dream as surely as he was trapped within his own life._

He sat cross legged on the cold hard ground with it's mosaic like cracks. He looked at the sky no longer the pleasant indigo it had been but a cold blue black. The stars had disappeared completely and he was left in darkness.

There was one exception to the stark landscape and that was a small plant growing healthy from the cracks in the ground. It had nice broad leaves and it's own glowing light different from the glow of the grass. The color of it kind of reminded him of Toji's hair and he found some small comfort in it as he waited to wake up from this dream.

Then a few hours it seemed after Takeru first left the grasses returned and surrounded him ounce again. Something was wrong though. The grass was no longer glowing and rustled dully in the crisp cold wind that passed through them. Ken stood up quickly violet eyes looking around desperately for the blonde hair and blue eyes he knew.

He heard a small choking sound and ran towards it almost tripping over Takeru who was hidden by the tall grasses. He was kneeling in the grass shivering, his arms wrapped around himself. Ken was by his side instantly pulling him against his side. His skin felt cold and clammy and his teeth chattered uncontrollably. But the worst had to be that Takeru was almost completely transparent as if barely holding on to existence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~

Lalalala end chapter three! So whatcha think so far? Is it good, is it good, is it good? Tell me! R&R please 


	5. a helping ray of light

  
Lalala. Okay peoples I'm posting more of this. Wow this time I'm getting more reviews then I did before! O_O Yay! Anyways read this chapter, review this chapter. Love this chapter... LOL And if you beg enough when I post the last chapter I'll post the first chapter to the fic that comes after this!!! ^_^ Trust me you'll want it.

ACK!!! I forgot something!!! I was re writing chapter four all from Daisuke's perspective and forgot one VERY important event!!! DOH!!!. So I had to go back and add it in. Somehow... Aaaanyways the sixth chapter really wont make much sense unless you go back. Sorry!  
  
Ahem I don't own digimon or any of the idea's I'm taking from mercedes lackey cuz I can't think of stuff myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~_  
Ken stared in shock at the trembling boy before him as ice seemed to trace itself through his veins. Something was wrong with Takeru but he didn't know what. So even though he didn't believe this was real or that anything wrong was truly happening, he wrapped his arms around Takeru's shaking body and held him close._

"Takeru? Takeru what's wrong with you?"Ken asked as Takeru reacted to his presence and wrapped weak arms around his waist.

Takeru didn't answer and Ken brushed back sweat soaked hair off his face. The blonde would every now and then gasp and tense as if going through pain. It felt horrible for Ken to just sit and watch as Takeru seemingly went through so much but he didn't know what else to do. He could only give what comfort he could. The only thing that kept him from breaking apart with worry was the lanity in his mind that this wasn't real. Takeru wasn't real, there fore nothing bad could happen to him.

Slowly he realised that Takeru was becoming even more transparent as if he was slowly drifting off. The grasses had lost all their shine and began wilting. Ken felt a slow feeling of panic begin to rise as he forgot his belief that this wasn't real. Pulling Takeru up into his lap and wrapping his arms tighter around the him Ken held on for all he was worth.

"I am not going to let you leave Takeru. Your all I have. What would I do without you?"

Ken felt something strange as if another was saying this very same thing at the same time but ignored it. He just held on tighter and hoped beyond hope that Takeru would be fine and he would live. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Takeru's hair something he never grew tired of, breathing his name over and over again. He held tightly on to Takeru refusing to let him go. He could feel something trying to drag the boy away from him and Ken wouldn't let it.

Still Takeru was being pulled away from him. With a frown Ken somehow reached out and pushed the invading force away from Takeru. He began wrapping this new sense around Takeru holding him close as possible. The sky above him glowed a vibrant indigo and the tiny stars flared brightly. The chill of the wind died down and the two boys were left in silence.

He could still feel something trying to take Takeru away but the more he fed into the protecting layer around his love the farther away this threat seemed. He began to grow tired but he ignored it refusing to give up. He wouldn't let Takeru go ever. There was nothing that could take him away if Ken didn't want him to except an end to the dream.

Sometime later a gentle warm breeze blew through the grasses and in it's wake a soft glow began to spread through it. It was slightly different from the golden glow from before, this time it was a combined blue/rose coloured light that fed the grasses and faintly behind them the golden light began to return.

Ken didn't notice this, all he noticed was that Takeru was slowly growing more substantial in his arms.

But then before Ken could feel relief Takeru suddenly winked out of existence and Ken was once again left to the cold barren dream scape.  
  
"Takeru... " Ken whispered as a single tear tracked it's way down his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke held Takeru for who knows how long as he grew weak and weaker in his arms. He'd all about given up hope when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He looked up into a pair of red brown eyes and a gentle face surrounded by soft brown hair.

"Who?" Daisuke asked but the girl cut him off.

"It's all right Daisuke. I heard you call for help and I came. Now just let go of Takeru for a second and I'll see what I can do." The girl said and Daisuke loosened his death grip on Takeru just a bit.

She pulled down the cloak and lifted out Takeru's arm. By now it was swollen and the skin was an angry looking purple laced with popping red veins. Daisuke was even more worried about that. The girl frowned and placed her hand over the bite marks and closed her eyes. After a while she opened her eyes and blinked with a surprised look on her face.

"Well somebody out there is smiling upon him because we have more time to do something about this problem. How far is the nearest village?" She asked turning her wide innocent eyes on Daisuke.

"Uh, about three candle marks south." Daisuke answered suddenly noticing she was quite pretty.

Nodding the girl stood up. She was wearing flowing white robes with a rose coloured design that looked like beams of light shinning. She motioned Daisuke to stand up as well with Takeru and he did so, carrying the blonde like a baby. One hand on his back the other under his knees.

"We've got some extra time but we should still hurry."

"Extra time?" Daisuke asked confused as he began following the girl towards the village.

"Somebody is keeping him alive. I fear he would be dead all ready if it wasn't for this other presence." She said matter of factly while Daisuke tried to ignore the implications of what she said and the fears it brought up.

The girl seemed to sense his fear and stepped into place beside him. She put a comforting hand on his arm and gave him a gentle smile.

"Don't worry Daisuke he's going to be fine, I'm sure of it. Whoever it is holding him to life is very powerful and I doubt is going to let go." She said brightly.

Daisuke nodded trusting the girls open personality and inner glow. She deffinetly had something about her that was special. Daisuke felt himself instantly trusting her. If she said Takeru was going to live he'd believe her.

It took quite sometime but after what seemed like days to Daisuke's worried mind, they reached the small village at the edge of the forest. People stared as they walked past and Daisuke wanted to yell at them for being so stupid.

*Don't they see he's hurt? Why wont they at least offer to help?*

But he knew why. They'd avoided Takeru the first time they entered the village. They feared magic and it's power, so in turn they feared those who could control it. Takeru probably would get little gratitude for saving their forest and risking both his and Daisuke's life.

They reached the villages inn which had only two rooms neither occupied at the moment. The inn master ignored them as they entered and head for one of the rooms. 

"Put him on the bed Daisuke." The girl said and he did as he was told.

"Now sit down beside him for a moment. I need your help for this and I don't want you falling over standing up." She said sitting on Takeru's other side.

"Why my help? I can't do anything..." Daisuke said too sick with worry to think straight.

"Your his assistant right?" She asked reached over and taking one of Daisuke's hands.

"Yeah."

"Well since your linked to him I can use you to not only bring him back from the edge of death but heal him as well without exhausting myself. I'm not sure if I could saved him if it wern't for you being here." As she talked she took his hand and placed it on Takeru's arm where he'd been bitten.

There the skin felt hot and dry. He knew it must have been hurting rather painfully and wished he'd been able to do more for him. Then she placed her hands on top of his and closed her eyes. He felt a warm tingly sensation travel through his hand and up his arm. His head felt sorta light and cloudy for a few moments until he began having this searching feeling inside. It found the place where he'd always been able to link to Takeru from that first audible snap and their connection had been locked in place by magic.

Right now it felt weak and wavered like a small flame in the wind. Then a jolt of energy flared and the bond strengthened and suddenly he could feel Takeru again even though the boy was infront of him physically. It wasn't as if he was too far away to help anymore. He then felt what he assumed was the girl reaching for him and pulling him around and through Takeru. It was distinctly unnerving but he could tell Takeru was growing stronger, the poison weaker. She pulled again and set up what seemed to be a steady flow between then and then withdrew her touch from the link.

Daisuke opened his eyes unaware that he'd closed them and blinked in confusion. The girl removed her hands from Daisuke's and he pulled his back. Takeru's arm was still swollen but looked infinetly better then it had. The angry purple colour was gone and a sore red remained.

He swayed then and realised he felt exhausted. The girl got up and walked around the bed. She pushed Daisuke down beside Takeru with another of her gentle smiles.

"Your going to be tired for a bit, so sleep." She said pulling the blankets over them both.

"What about Takeru?" He asked yawning.

"He'll be fine Daisuke. You just stay with him now until he wakes up okay?" She smiled and Daisuke nodded not about to argue.

"Hey? What's your name?" Daisuke asked as she went to leave.

"Hikari."

"Thank you Hikari."

"My pleasure Daisuke. I'm a healer, this is what I do." Then she left closing the door behind her.

Daisuke sighed and looked back at Takeru. He was sleeping peacefully now without any of the feverish qualities he'd had before. He reached out and gently stroked Takeru's cheek before taking his uninjured hand and holding it in his own. Then closing his eyes he let himself sleep, knowing Takeru was going to be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~

Lalala fixed the problem! A little bird has been added! That's all I needed. Sigh, I agonized over how to fit that in. Then the minute I change POV's I forget! Silly me....

Oh and to address something that bugged me in a review. While I love getting reviews and like hearing what you Hope will happen. Don't out right tell me What couple I should write unless I ask. Don't go saying Oh I liked it but it would have been better as such and such a couple. . Saying that was cool I was hoping for such and such but this is just as good. That works.. Or like in Onni-san I will ask your opinion. This fic is Kenkeru! The next WILL have Taken, Kaikeru and yes some Daikeru ;). NO Daikenkeru. That's reserved for my Hope In Despair series. So nya nya. Sorry if I seem a little bitchy but I'm kinda half in love with this series. My first real attempt at Kenkeru. My all time fave couple. *Thanks to Meimi and Ajora* So yeah... R&R please? Heheh...


	6. waking up from reality

  
Well another chapter the same day. Yeesh and i really don't have anything better to do. Well I Could write my essay for my college application but... Naw I'll just write this instead. Besides I've been waiting to write this chapter. The others were kinda hard because I had to constantly write about the same thing using many different words and that's about it. Oooh well I survived. And here's were you Finally find out Who Ken is! Or what he is.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Ken slowly opened his eyes feeling very, very tired. It was well past noon and he was surprised he'd been allowed to sleep so late. Stranger still that he felt tired after sleeping so long. He sat up and the world gave a few spins and he fell back onto the pillows with a groan.

"Ken-Sama are you awake?" A gentle voice said beyond the light draperies surrounding his bed. 

A hand pulled back the material and Toji's gentle face appeared a worried look on his face. His longish green bangs fell into his dark blue eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed. He frowned as ken tried to sit up again. He put out a restraining hand and pushed Ken back into bed.

"No Ken-Sama you must stay a bed. You had a fever this morning and though it's broken you need to regain you energy." he said with a smile and curled his legs under him.

Ken didn't argue and smiled back at the person he considered his only friend despite the difference in their ages. He being 16 and Toji a mere 12.

"All right Toji I wont move. I don't suppose I'm allowed breakfast though." Ken asked as he realised he was very hungry.

"One moment Ken-Sama." Toji said before going off to find food.

Ken did try to sit up though. He wouldn't be able to eat lying down after all. He felt very groggy and looked around for some more pillows to prop himself up. Unfornutetly he always knocked the extra pillows to the floor before sleeping and they were beyond his reach.

Toji carefully reentered the room carrying a tray carefully. He saw Ken sitting up and frowned setting the tray down on the table in the a joining room. He came back in giving Ken a disproving look.

"Ken-Sama I thought you said you'd be good and stay still." he said as he approached the bed.

"I just wanted to sit up." Ken answered sheepishly.

Toji smiled and grabbed several of the thick feather pillows resting on the ground and stuffed them behind Ken's back. Ken smiled his thanks as he settled back. He had no argument for resting. He still felt tired and weak so he didn't Want to do anything.Toji returned with the tray and set it across Ken's legs so he could eat. Then with a smile of permission scrambled up onto the bed to sit beside Ken leaning against his side.

"Did you dream again?" Toji asked as Ken ate.

He was inhaling his food as if there was no tomorrow. At the smell of the eggs, sausage, biscuits and bowel of fruit his stomach complained loudly at how hungry it was. Strange since he'd eaten a light snack just before falling asleep.

"Yes." Ken answered shortly not sure if he really wanted to talk about it.

"The same one with the boy?" Toji asked stealing a biscuit from Ken's plate.

"Hey that's my breakfast and yes. Something different happened this time though." Ken hesitated before continuing.

Sure he'd told Toji about the dreams, keeping out a few things because of his age of course, but he'd never had a dream this frighteningly real before. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share that with his friend. Lucky for him Toji seemed to sense this and changed the subject.

"His majesty the heir is coming later to see you. Sometime this afternoon I believe before formal court dinner." Toji said as he tried to steal some fruit and Ken wapped at his hand.

"Osamu? Was I really that sick or is it about something else?" Ken asked wondering why his brother would take time out of his very busy schedule to check in on him.

"I think his majesty is just visiting. Though you were very sick Ken-Sama. The doctor wouldn't let anybody in the room. Not even me." Toji said securing a strawberry as Ken scowled at him.

"I wonder... " 

Ken wasn't sure but he knew during the dream when he'd been trying to save Takeru he'd felt as if all his energy was going into keep the other boy alive. Maybe, just maybe the dream was more then just a dream. Maybe he had been keeping Takeru alive, maybe Takeru was real.

*But if he's real then he's dead... He just disappeared.*

"Wonder what Ken-Sama?" Toji asked looking at him with dark cerulean eyes.

"Nothing." Ken answered pushing the thought aside.

He'd finished his meal, with Toji's help, and the smaller boy cleared away the tray and dishes disappearing out the wide double doors lead out of his suite. Sighing Ken leaned into the thick pillows grateful for the respite from lessons and duties and the pressures his father put on him to perform. A day away from the useless babble and posing of court life was worth any temporary pain to him.

He found himself drifting off as Toji re entered the suite and padded quietly over to the bed. He climbed over the blankets and went to lie down on top but Ken let him in under the blankets. Toji cuddled up against Ken as he put an arm around the smaller boy. He liked having Toji with him when he slept. It reminded him of the way he used to climb into Osamu's bed when he'd had a nightmare or bad dream. Before his duties as heir kept his brother away and before their father deemed them too old to be doing such childish things.

Plus when Toji was there he didn't dream. He had enough comfort from the little bundle of warmth beside him then from some wishful dream lover.

~~~~~~~~~

Later that day he sat out on the balcony waiting for his brother to show up. He'd changed out of his comfortable night clothes, if silly ones, into the white, gold and royal purple uniform his father thought was proper for a prince. Ken hated it. But he wore it because he had to. There was nothing else to wear.

Foot steps sounded behind him and he turned slightly to see his brother approaching. Unlike him Osamu wore his clothes with pride. His head held high the golden circlet set with two sapphires and a large diamond nestled in among the spikes of his hair.

"Hello Oni-san." Ken said not bothering to get up, it had taken Toji being used as a crutch to get him out here in the first place.

"Hello Ken. Heard you were sick." Osamu said as he sat beside Ken in the arm chairs set out for such meetings.

Ken liked to be able to see the sky.

"Apparently, I do feel rather exhausted." Ken answered.

He knew soon the conversation would stop but not for awkwardness. He and his brother just simply did not talk about their lives. Each knew what the others was like and didn't feel the need to bring that into their relationship. Instead they would simply sit out on Ken's balcony enjoying the silence and each others company.

But all to soon Osamu sighed and stood up stretching. He smiled at Ken ruefully as he had to continue on with his duties as heir to the throne. Ken smiled back but with out the happiness behind it. He wished he could be as content as Osamu with his place in the world but he wasn't. 

Osamu caught upon this and did something he often did not do. He leaned forward and caught Ken up in a hug and he hugged back missing the contact before it stopped. Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead Osamu grabbed Ken's own circlet set with sapphires and an amethyst, which he'd placed on a end table, and put it back on his head.

"Cheer up Kenny boy and remember I'm always here if you need me... Thought it might take me a while to get back to ya I'm here." Then he turned and left.

Sighing Ken took off the circlet and tossed it on the table again. He knew Toji would be back to send him to bed again for a while so with quite the effort he managed to pull himself to his feet. He walked slowly and unsteadily to the balcony's edge and leaned on the granite railing for support.

It was a beautiful day but Ken didn't really care. All he wanted was a way out of this life where the only two people who cared for him were Osamu and Toji.

*And with Osamu duty and the kingdom come first. Gods I wish I could just have a normal life. Or at least a life free to be with whomever I want. Love whoever I want. Father has been threatening an arranged marriage again. All I have is Toji and even he'll be taken away from me soon.*

He was distracted from hi thoughts by a dark flurry of feathers landing on the railing. He looked over at the bird and was surprised when he saw what it was.

*A red winged black bird? But they live far to the north of here far past our boarders. I've only heard of them being in the northern part of the neighbouring country.*

(A/N I hate naming countries so it's just going to be That country or This country. Only talking about two so pphhttt.)

He reached out a tentative hand and the bird jumped tamely onto his finger. He brought it close and gently stroked it's feathers. The instant he touch it's feathers a image unbidden came to his mind. Takeru smiling and he spoke.

"Do you believe me now?"

Ken gasped in shock and was sure he was losing his mind.

"Ken-Sama what's wrong?" Toji asked as he suddenly appeared on the balcony.

Ken held out the bird who still clung to his fingers. Toji took it looking confused then gasped in shock. The bird suddenly flew off leaving both boys surprised.

"Who was that?" Toji asked looking a little shaken.

In this kingdom magic was shunned and wasn't believed to exist. Being proved wrong was enough to shake anyone up. Ken shook his head trying to comprehend.

*Takeru is real. Takeru is real. Takeru IS real.*

"Ken-Sama?" Toji asked again now looking concerned as Ken just clung to the railing with wide eyes.

"Takeru. It was Takeru." He whispered barely loud enough for Toji to hear.

"The boy from your dream?" Toji said looking surprised.

"Isn't it a good thing then? That he exists and you just aren't having strange dreams?"

"No. No it's not! The last time I dreamed him, he was dying."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~

Poor Ken chan all worried now! Heheheh. Anyhoo R&R please! Two more chapters to go which I shall write... later.But it's not an end to this series! 


	7. waking up to reality

Welcome to the world of stupid Ashna! I need to get up early tomorrow so what do I do? Down load a video at 1:00 in the morning. So I'm writing this chapter while I wait for it to finish! Sigh stupid me. Here's chapter six!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru woke slowly feeling just a bit light headed. He felt as if he'd been through a major defensive magic work out with Yamato again. He opened his eyes to see a sleeping Daisuke lying beside him. His mind felt fogged and he tried to remember what happened. He thought back trying to remember where he'd stopped thinking quite right.

*I passed out and slipped right into dreaming.*

He could remember strong arms around him and a violet/indigo light holding him away from a black, cold abyss. He had tried to stay within the here and now but nothing had been within his control.

*Ken saved me. He used his magic which he hasn't even trained and kept me alive.*

He sent out a wordless thought of thanks though Ken could not hear him. Then he noticed something else was different then normal. Something was feeding him a thin line of energy that swept through his system and healed the places injured by the poison. He noticed emediatly that it came to him through his link with Daisuke.

*He must of sent for help.*

But he didn't need the flow of energy anymore and he gently closed it off, admiring the suttble touch of whoever set the spell. Daisuke's hand gently gripped his and he smiled at his friend fondly. Not in any rush Takeru waited for Daisuke to wake up. He didn't need to go anywhere now that the threat to the village was gone. Besides they hadn't slept in a bed for weeks now. It was nice sleeping on a warm, soft, clean surface compared to the cold, hard, dirty ground.

It was a while before Daisuke's eyes fluttered opened and looked back at him. Daisuke blinked a few times before he broke out into a huge grin. Then Takeru's arms were full of Daisuke as the boy launched himself at the blonde.

"YOUR OKAY!!!" He yelled happily right in Takeru's ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine... But I might not be if you don't get off, I can't breath." Takeru laughed giving Daisuke a brief squeeze back.

Daisuke bounced back sheepishly and Takeru chuckled a bit before making to sit up. More difficult then he thought. He was still weak from the poison and needed Daisuke's help to sit up. Daisuke pulled him up and Takeru grinned.

"Well I'm not fully recovered but I suppose it's better then before." He laughed at himself.

He didn't like feeling this weak and wanted it to go away but he knew he'd have to take it easy.

"Hikari said once you woke up to make you eat." Daisuke said climbing off the bed.

"Hikari?" Takeru asked confused as he managed to pull his legs to the side of the bed.

"Yeah she's the healer chick you came and helped. She's real cute too!" Daisuke babbled as he helped Takeru to his feet.

"She's got the nicest hair. Really soft looking. Plus her eyes are really pretty..."

He pulled up on his arms and Takeru swayed unable to find his balance. He almost fell before Daisuke put a steadying arm around his waist. Nodding his thanks he let Daisuke help him stay up. He blushed a bit embarrassed at being so dependent on someone just to walk. His stomach kept growling and his bladder felt full to burst so he endured the humiliation. After dealing with the necessary Daisuke lead him towards the common room down the hall. Daisuke sat him down at the nearest table and went off to find a waitress, all the while talking about the wonders of this healer.

Takeru sat happily, his legs feeling fairly wobbly. Sighing he sat back and looked around at the occupants of the main room. It was about noon so the place was fairly full, workers taking a break, some farmers who lived close enough to stop by during their lunch break. Most were ignoring his presence, some were giving him fearful glances before looking away again. Few looked at him with simple curiosity and fewer still with hate, Takeru preferred the former.

Daisuke came back with a serving girl. He was carrying most of the food while she carried only one mug of cider. She seemed slightly bemused while Daisuke chatted with her endlessly. He stopped once he came within talking distance of the table.

"Hey Takeru! They got stew today and peasant. Since I didn't know what you wanted I got both. Whatever you don't want I'll eat. This is Carrie and whenever we want something we're supposed to flag her down." Daisuke said putting down a bowel of stew and a plate with some meat and bread on it.

"Thank you Carrie." Takeru said with a nod.

She blushed, set down the mug and walked away quickly looking a bit frightened. Sighing Takeru turned to decide what to eat and found Daisuke already digging into the peasant.

"Hey I thought I got to pick?" Takeru said in a injured tone.

"You took too long." he said paused only a second before stuffing his face again.

Shaking his head, Takeru didn't argue and grabbed the bowel of stew. He didn't shove the food into his mouth quite as quickly as Daisuke did but he certainly didn't pause until it was done. Just as they were finishing up a young girl in the ropes of the priestesses of light walked up to their table . She was pretty in a mousy way, brown hair, chestnut brown eyes and a sweet smile. Daisuke grinned widely the minute he saw her.

"Hey Hikari! He's up again!" He called out making several people at near by tables give him a rude look.

"Hello Daisuke." She smiled obviously amused by his loud behaviour.

"And hello to you too Takeru. I do hope your feeling better." She said sitting down beside him.

"I am. Thank you for coming when Daisuke called." Takeru answered her. 

"Who could ignore the plea he gave? You have a very loyal assistant Takeru. Your very lucky in that." Hikari smiled making Daisuke blush several shades of red.  
  
Takeru just smiled in response. She chatted with them for a while bringing news from the south of the kingdom where she'd been working before travelling north. She was soft spoken but very bright and friendly. Daisuke was making calf eyes at her the entire time she was there. Takeru was very hard put not to laugh.

"Well since you've made a full recovery or will with a few more days rest I should get back to what I was doing before Daisuke called. I had an assignment I was working on, gathering rare herbs and other such healing matters. It was a pleasure meeting you both." With that she left.

Takeru went back to working his way through another serving of the stew while Daisuke sighed. Takeru looked up at him in amusement. He was staring after Hikari with a love sick expression on his face, chin resting on his palm.

"She's kinda something else isn't she?" Daisuke said in a dreamy tone.

"I suppose..." Takeru muttered looking back at his stew.

"I mean she's so nice and really pretty too." Daisuke sighed.

"True." He answered still not looking up.

"I've never really met anyone that cute who wasn't completely conceited. But she's so humble and pretty." Daisuke was seriously sounding pathetic now.

"You've said that all ready." Takeru said snickering.  
  
Daisuke managed to tear his gaze away from his daydream to give Takeru a dirty glare.

"And just what is your problem? SO what if I think she's cute?" Daisuke said managing to sound injured.

"Oh nothing much... But Daisuke do you know what the white robes she wears mean?" Takeru said chuckling.

"Nooo. Why, should I?" Daisuke said looking confused.

"They mean she's not a sorceress but a priestess." Takeru answered keeping his answers short just to torture Daisuke.

"Yeah, okay so?" Daisuke said looking a bit angry now.

"Well different coloured robes mean different things. Blue is a secluded priestess who doesn't leave the convent, green is for a vow of silence, black is for the high priestesses and well..." Takeru paused.

"Yeah, yeah what does white mean?"

"White robes mean that priestess has taken a vow of celibacy. " Takeru said calmly waiting for Daisuke's response.

"WHAT!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He wailed dropping his head onto the table top.

Takeru started laughing as Daisuke pounded the table with his fist. The other people in the inn were watching in alarm not quite sure what was going on. 

"That is so not fair! Why should the world be deprived of such a cute girl? Why should I be deprived of such a cute girl?"

Takeru just laughed at his friend thinking the entire situation was too funny.

"Poor Daisuke all that flirting gone to waste."

"YES! EXACTLY!!!... Heeeeey..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~

Yeah that chapter was just there because. I had to have the thing with Daisuke and Hikari though. It was one thing that stayed constant through every plot re write.   
Hikari = Completely unobtainable.  
Sigh, poor Daisuke. Anyways peeps hope you liked! R&R please.  
Oh and a note for the people on ff.net. I know this is cruel but the story up to chapter five has been up on the Tarnished Wings site since mid August. :P I got bored during the site being down and wrote a lot! Heehee all this time waiting for more and there it was finished... Heehee  
For those reading on Tarnished Wings since your getting this IN mid August I'm releasing this fic sloooooowly on ff.net. A chapter a week or there abouts maybe more. I'm cruel aren't I? 


	8. Of plants, flowers and birds

Last chapter for this fic. Then I go write the main bit. This was supposed to be part of the first but I didn't want to write all that as one story. So the Main story will be coming along soon. First I have to finish writing out the chapter by chapter plot out line. If I didn't it'd be as jumbled as the last few chapters of Onni san. Another fic I have on ff.net for those reading this else where.  
Anyhoo enough babbling here's the last bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Takeru opened his eyes that night once again to the field surrounded in glowing grasses. The sky was the dark Indigo which he knew meant Ken was dreaming also. Turning around slowly he looked for the dark haired boy. He couldn't see him but he knew Ken was nearby.

He began walking towards the area that felt the most Ken-like and found him sitting beside a small bright green plant. A little confused Takeru sat down beside him. Ken didn't move and Takeru reached out and touched his shoulder gently wondering what was bother him. He found himself in a tight embrace as Ken suddenly moved and wrapped his arms around Takeru.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again!" Ken said in a choked voice.

Takeru blinked in surprise trying to figure out what he was talking about. Then he remembered he'd shown up here when the poison had been effecting him.

"I thought you didn't care much about happens here. This isn't real after all." Takeru said not really mocking, more questioning why he cared now.

"I got your stupid bird okay?" Ken sniffed giving Takeru another little squeeze.

The blonde blinked in surprise then smiled. He pulled back slightly only to move back in a more comfortable position. He leaned back against Ken letting him wrap his arms tightly around him again. They sat there for a while in silence as Ken got used to the idea he wasn't going to disappear again. Takeru spoke up as soon as Ken stopped sniffing and loosened his arms a bit.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Ken asked.

"If you hadn't held on to me I would have died. I remember that much, that you were standing between me and death. Keeping it away."

Ken was silent for a moment before shifting Takeru in his arms.

"I thought you had died when you suddenly just disappeared like that."

"I think that was when Hikari pulled me back so she could clear out the poison in my system."

"Poison?"

Takeru described what had happened, what Daisuke had done to get help and what Hikari had done to bring him back. Ken listened quietly one hand sneaking up to run itself through Takeru's hair while he talked.

"Well I am very glad your okay now." Ken said after he'd finished.

Takeru just snuggled back further into Ken's arms silently agreeing. Ken sighed and rested his head against Takeru's.

"A question for you, if this place represents things about us like you said then what is this plant supposed to be?" Ken asked quietly.

Takeru looked at the bright green plant growing cheerfully before them.

"I think it's probably someone you know who's important to you. Since not everyone who's touched you deeply has enough magic to show up they sorta represent themselves through little things. Does it remind you of anyone?" 

"Toji. It's always reminded me of Toji. Kinda always here when you were gone to cheer me up. Even just a little." Ken said his voice growing warm.

"Well there we go. I know those important to me have little things that pop up now and again." Takeru said with a smile.

"Like what?"

"Well Yamato, that's my brother, he's this little blue flower. Something that breaks up the never ending gold of this place. Which is all it is when your not here. Daisuke is a robin. Which is funny I think. Never shows up when your around though." He said while Ken listened.

"Only other person I could think of that would show up is my brother Osamu. But I haven't seen anything yet." Ken said almost wistfully.

"Well we can always look around later if you want. I know I've spent a lot of nights just looking for 'people'." Takeru laughed.

Ken smiled and they sat again in silence enjoying each others presence. After a while Ken began stroking Takeru's neck slowly and he turned around in Ken's arms for the kiss he knew was waiting.

"You know I'm very glad you sent me that bird." Ken whispered against Takeru's lips.

"Why's that?" Takeru asked as Ken pushed him back into the grass, leaning down over top of him.

"Because now I know that This is real." Ken chuckled pulling Takeru's shirt over his head.

Takeru just smiled in agreement and pulled Ken down for another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owarii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tada it's done. That story didn't take any time at all to put out. Lalala, hope you all liked it and Want the second fic in this series. Well I know my friends do. Miyama is going to write a fic Because of this fic O_o, a weird one too. Her reaction to one of the last chapters. Go fig my friends for being weird. Heehee anyways R&R please! 


	9. Silly peoples...

Okay this is funny... Okay yes this story is done. No surprise chapter or anything. But, um... The first chapter of the second story is up. ^^;; I put it up at the same time as the last chapter of this. It's called Shoujouhi. Which has an important meaning and I was quite proud of myse;f for finding that title. Now I've forgotten what it means... Sigh.  
Anyways thought I'd mention it since every seems to be asking about the next fic in reviews... It's done! It's up! Now you get to wait for the next chapter! Nice little weird cliff hanger at the end too. ^^ 


End file.
